


Dee and Dennis play a game

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Manipulation, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Dee and Dennis like to play a game when nobody is around.





	Dee and Dennis play a game

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this idea comes from I just wrote it.

Dee and Dennis play a game when they are alone and know nobody is going to interrupt what they’re doing. The game has rules; one of them is that no other person, not even the gang, can discover the game; other rule is that they have to respect the turns; and the most important: the other person has to suffer when it’s not their turn. The pain and humiliation is an important part of the game.

Dennis uses the implication on his sister. Dennis doesn’t need a boat to make Dee feels vulnerable and weak when he speaks. He likes to point out they are alone and there is no one to save her if she says no and anyway; who is going to believe her? And the gang will ignore her. He’s subtle about that but Dee understands and she plays along even if it hurts. Dennis never makes the experience enjoyable but that’s how the game is. Dennis is rough and threatens Dee between hard kisses. The menace is clear; it will be more painful if she tries to fight. Dee always fights back a little bit but never says no. Dennis loves that. She provides him the excuse to show her his power. Dee is stronger physically than him hence Dennis has to be creative; thus there is violence when he immobilises his sister and inflicts her some pain but not too much. Another one of the rules is no visible marks; there mustn’t be any evidence the next day.

Dee uses the insinuation. Dee is more direct than her brother. She goes to Dennis when he’s resting on the sofa with a drink so she can taste the alcohol in his lips. She sits astride over Dennis’ legs and kisses him in a way it’s uncomfortable. She knows how to do it. Of course Dennis wants her to stop and that’s the moment when she whispers about what people would think about what is happening between them. She makes comments about the way the police would react if she cries while explaining how awful her own brother’s fingers felt inside her before... She never finishes the sentence but he understands and he plays along too. Dee is surprisingly good with words and she knows it. There is no violence with her and Dennis can move freely but Dee has requests that Dennis has to satisfy. Dee’s requirements are weird and awful, and what is worse is the unpleasant voice she uses to make her demands.

They always feel sick and dirty in a way they have to spend hours in the shower cleaning themselves. It’s an abominable game but it gives them the possibility of being victims as well as tormentors. They can plot their revenge and suffer the expectation of their sibling’s retribution. Dee and Dennis can be their worst version without feeling ashamed or judged. Dee can be as manipulative as she wants. And Dennis can be as twisted as he pleases.

They don’t know how it started or even who, though they’re pretty sure the first time both of them were drunk and desperate. They just know they play the game and they don’t want to stop it. They enjoy every minute of it even though most of the time it’s creepy and disgraceful and dark and disgusting and painful...

However Dee and Dennis love playing the game.

**Author's Note:**

> The siblings are so awful sometimes and I like them for that. As I said I don't know where this come from but I enjoyed writing this. I hope you liked it.
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Comments are kudos are always welcome.


End file.
